T'es Parti
by IASakura
Summary: C'était il y a un an, dans un aéroport et ce jour là, je me souviendrais toujours de ce qui c'est passé. De "lui" qui m'as libéré de tes fausses promesses. par Isabelle
1. Chapitre 1 et 2

Disclaimer : les persos de la série Card Captor Sakura(tant manga qu'animé) appartiennent à Clamp. Ceux complètement inventés(comme Shay-Lun ou Lee Anne), m'appartiennent.

Infos : j'utilise tant le manga que l'animé français. Un événement peut donc en annuler un autre, je me sers des noms japonais(Lionel Shaoran c'est quoi ce nom débile T_T). Si vous avez des questions, rendez-vous dans la section commentaire. Il peut arriver que je me serve des noms français des cartes. J'ai également l'habitude de me servir de mes titres comme fin de chapitre. Ça n'arrive pas toujours, mais parfois.

Précision sur la fanfic' : Kaho Mizuki(euh... Ça s'écrit comment d'jà?) et Eriol Hiiragizawa ne sont pas ensemble. Tomoyo n'aime pas Sakura autrement qu'en amie. Shay-Lun se prononce Shay-Lun-ne et non pas Shay-Loun. Le nom de famille de Lee Anne est Nìhao(prononcer Nirao. Le son du r est à mi-chemin entre le l et le r).

Mise en situation : Cette histoire se passe trois ans après la capture de Nothing(ou Hope). Toutefois, Sakura n'a pas eut le courage d'avouer sa flamme à Shaolan. Ç'eut des conséquences... Désastreuses. La première fanfiction(t'es parti) montre des images du passé la seconde(si j'avais su) démontrera le présent, mais j'écrirai toujours au passé simple(Sauf dans certains moments, c'est sûr.). Bon, je me la ferme et je commence XD.

------------------------------

Prologue

_J'ai tout gâché. Simplement en ne trouvant pas le courage de dire une chose. Une simple chose qui aurait pu tout changer. Tu avais l'air tellement sincère... Alors pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce nous que le sort à désigné? Mais sache, sache que je ne t'oublierai jamais Shaolan Li. T'es parti... Il y a un an. _

_T'es parti et j'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire à quel point je t'aimais._

Il était environ 15h00. Sakura avait été informée que Shaolan partait aujourd'hui pour Hong Kong. Elle devait trouver le courage de tout lui avouer. Elle le rattrapa sans problème à l'aérogare de Tomoeda grâce à Fly et Dash. La jeune japonaise de 15 ans se posa au sol et parcourut l'aérogare des yeux. Ceux-ci se posèrent sur un jeune chinois un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Il discutait avec une fille, c'était cette nouvelle qui se retrouvait toujours avec SON Shaolan. Sakura se crispa malgré elle et les rattrapa. La jeune chinoise était éblouissante et son pouvoir était manifestement étendu. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre leur discussion.

-Shaolan ne fuis pas la vérité! Tu te voiles la face inutilement! Je ne suis qu'un prétexte!

- Le coeur est difficile à déchiffrer, même pour une télépathe!

- Arrête ton cinéma! Aie au moins le courage d'attendre!

- Attendre quoi au juste? J'ai attendu trois ans, j'ai changé et mes sentiments aussi!

- SHAO...

- Li-san...

- Lan.

Les deux hongkongais se retournèrent. Shaolan supporta un moment le regard froid et inhumain que Sakura plantait dans le sien. En plus de sembler froide, son aura dégageait une sensation de tristesse et de douleur infinie. Indescriptible. Malgré lui, il s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule, ses iris brillants de quelque chose qui n'était ni amour, ni amitié. Quelque chose qui n'était que ce que l'on ressentait en se mettant à la place de l'autre. Elle baissa les yeux sur la main de Shaolan. Oh combien ce contact était doux et rassurant... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Désespérée, elle lui sauta au cou et laissa les larmes la gagner. Shaolan se détendit légèrement. Le mouvement avait été imperceptible. Il ferma les yeux et se tendit, la laissant pleurer un moment avant de la reposer au sol avec douceur. La japonaise leva sur lui un regard souffrant.

- Bon voyage... Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu sache... Je suis amoureuse de toi, lâcha Sakura sa voix se brisant à sa dernière phrase.

Elle tourna les talons, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'on avait figé son coeur et son âme. Que la terre avait cessée de tourner. Elle était vide. Morte. Effondrée. Le jeune couple, Shaolan en avant, monta dans l'avion dont la porte se referma sur eux. Sakura ne se retourna pas vers cet avion. Il emportait avec elle son premier amour. Son véritable amour. Disparu avec une autre fille. Elle avait tenté de se montrer forte, mais la télépathe qui accompagnait désormais l'élu de son coeur avait certainement sentit sa détresse. Elle rentra chez elle à pied, à la course. S'épuisant pour oublier sa douleur. Soudain, Sakura s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'avion.

- Puisses-tu être heureux... Tu le mérites.

Elle reprit son chemin, courant toujours même si elle était épuisée. Le hongkongais se tourna vers le hublot en observant le paysage sous l'avion. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir fait pleurer, mais se serait mieux pour tous les deux. C'était le meilleur choix. En restant à Tomoeda, il lui ferait encore plus mal s'il lui imposait la vue de Lee Anne à chaque jours... Parce que désormais, c'était à la belle chinoise que son coeur appartenait. Il se tourna vers elle. Son siège était couché et elle observait le plafond, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'il offrait auparavant à la déesse japonaise aux yeux de braise. Une expression qui avait désormais changée de geôlière. Shaolan se pencha sur sa compagne et cueillit ses lèvres avec tendresse. Elle se redressa presque aussitôt et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, répondant avec passion au baiser. Lorsqu'il le prolongea de nouveau, elle émit un rire cristallin qui fit converger les regards. En rougissant furieusement, ils se séparèrent et Lee Anne appuya fermement sur une manette se qui fit qu'elle s'assomma presque avec son propre siège.

- Arf!

Shaolan sourit de nouveau et replaça la banquette d'un air amusé.

À Tomoeda, une ville a des lieux de l'avion que prenait les deux touteraux, une belle japonaise aux yeux miraculeusement verts baissait le regard et rentra chez elle. Si lui l'oubliait, elle, par-contre, se rappellerait à jamais de son nom, son visage, sa voix et ses yeux. Son sourire, qu'il offrait désormais également à cette Lee Anne. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, continuant la route qui la mènerait chez elle. Désormais en marchant.

Menace

_Une voix me fait frissonner, un souvenir qui me revient. Un visage. Magnifique. Ses yeux semblent briller d'un regret presque infini. Presque sans limites.... Presque. C'est une limite, une définition... Un mot de trop pour moi._  
_«Sakura...»_  
_Sa voix tremble légèrement. Une perle salée, cristalline, naît au coin de mon oeil, roule sur ma joue et se brise au sol, éclatant dans une poussière d,étoile, selon ce que l'on dit. J'ai mal. Tellement mal... La chaleur du matin s'étale sur mon visage. Peu à peu, je m'éveille. Pour une dernière fois, je le regarde dans les yeux. Gravant à jamais son visage dans ma mémoire. Il est maintenant presque transparent et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je hurle._  
_«Shaolan-kun, ne m'abandonne pas!»_  
_Je me réveille. En sursaut._

Sakura avait le visage trempé de larmes, humide. Les yeux encore remplit d'eau. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au cadran et soupira. Elle s'était réveillée une demi-heure en avance et se sentait incapable de se rendormir. *Pourquoi ne pas en profiter... Je suis toujours en retard normalement*, songea-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Elle s'habilla rapidement, saisit son cartable et dévala les escaliers. Sakura posa son sac dans l'entrée et alla préparer le déjeuner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que son frère était déjà lever... En fait, elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle posa ses yeux verts sur lui.  
-Ohayo onii-san...  
-Ohayo petit monstre.  
-J'suis pas un montre!  
-Ce matin, j'ai eut l'impression que toute la maison tremblait sous tes pas.  
-ONII-SAAAAAN!  
Toya, le frère de Sakura, eut un regard moqueur. Sa soeur se précipita et lui écrasa le pied du talon. Elle le fixa d'un air mauvais et prit la direction du salon.  
-Ne t'éloigne pas trop petit monstre, le déjeuner est prêt.

Sakura s'immobilisa, soupira et retourna mettre la table et s'installa. Elle prit son déjeuner lentement, contrairement à son habitude, et se leva une fois qu'elle eut terminé. Une fois rendue en classe, elle s'accouda à la fenêtre et resta pensive. Tomoyo entra à son tour. Remarquant que Sakura se tenait à l'écart, elle s'approcha d'elle. L'une des groupies cinglée de Shaolan s'approcha également et manqua de foncer dans Sakura.  
«T'aurais pas vu Shaolan-kun, Kinomoto?»  
L'intéressée se retourna. Lentement. Très lentement. Elle se redressa pour faire face à son interlocutrice. Quelqu'un détenant la moindre puissance magique aurait prit ses jambes à son cou malgré les larmes qui bordaient les yeux de Sakura. La japonaise aux yeux d'émeraude se ressaisit. Elle se détendit, défia la groupie du regard et frappa. Deux fois. Du tranchant de la main et du pied. Tomoyo durcit ses traits. *Il y a de la tension dans l'air...*, songea la japonaise aux yeux aussi sombre que ses cheveux. Sakura marcha vers la groupie et la foudroya des yeux.  
«De quels droits l'appelles-tu par son prénom Asaki!», siffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux verts la toisèrent d'un air hautain et elle retourna à son observation de l'extérieur. Heureusement qu'elle était arrivée en avance. Se faire choper par un prof n'était pas l'idéal, même au milieu de l'année. La japonaise qui s'était prit les coups envoyés par Sakura se redressa et lui lança un regard méprisant.  
-Tu me paieras ça Kinomoto...  
-Ah oui? Tu compte t'y prendre comment?  
-Tu verras... Je t'aurai. Ce jour-là, tu regretteras d'être née.  
-Je tremble Asaki, je meurs de peur... Non mais vraiment!

Sakura sortit de la salle de classe, l'impression que son coeur explosait de chagrin. Le souvenir de Shaolan était encore trop douloureux pour être traité avec autant de légèreté. Elle fut rattrapée par Tomoyo. Cette dernière aborda Sakura sur le sujet qui lui plaisait le moins en ce moment... Malheureusement.  
-Problèmes sentimentaux?  
-Tomoyo...  
-Sakura... Tu vas vraiment garder ça pour toi jusque dans la tombe? Alors ça risque d'être bientôt. Il y a au moins 50% des suicides qui sont liés aux problèmes de coeur et moi... Moi je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es mon amie et je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Sakura sourit. Elle pouvait faire confiance à Tomoyo. Après tout, elle se confiait à elle depuis... Depuis quelle année déjà? Enfin, de toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle plus longtemps. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.  
- Shaolan est reparti pour Hong Kong. Je ne... Il ne m'avait rien dit et il était avec une autre fille. Ils parlaient... Ils parlaient d'eux Tomoyo. D'eux. Li-Kun a parlé de nous, mais... Au passé.  
Sur le mot passé, la magicienne fondit en larmes sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière la laissa pleurer et quand elle la sentit se calmer, elle ouvrit la bouche.  
-Sakura... Tout peut encore s'arranger. Si vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, alors votre amour traversera toutes les épreuves. Sinon, c'est qu'il n'est simplement pas le bon. Et cette moitié qui te complètera, tu la trouveras. Tu la trouvera parce que tu la mérite Sakura.  
-Tu... Tu le pense vraiment? , murmura Sakura en hoquetant, relevant à peine la tête.  
-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, n'oublie pas.

Soudain, le portable de Sakura vibra. Celle-ci décrocha et sourit en lisant le numéro d'Eriol Hiiragizawa. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. La dernière fois, c'était peu avant la capture de Hope. Elle se souvenait bien que, comme une idiote, elle avait cru qu'il était amoureux d'elle... À ce souvenir, ses yeux reprirent un peu d'éclat et elle décrocha.

-Eriol-kun, c'est bien toi?  
-S'il te plaît écoute-moi Sakura-chan. Il plane sur le monde de la magie, une menace plus dangereuse que tout ce que tu as pu affronter jusque là.  
-Pire que la carte scellée?  
-De très loin. Cette créature est une alliée des ténèbres, sa puissance défi l'inimaginable même. Clow lui-même s'est affaiblit en se battant contre elle en singulier, autrefois. Elle fut enfermée dans un montagne, mais les hommes y ont creusés et la créature a surgit. Plus puissante que ce qu'elle était autrefois. Plus forte que Clow Read par huit fois, le chiffre magique à la plus grande puissance. Elle est certainement plus forte que n'importe quel magicien de ce monde. C'est pourquoi je t'épaulerai. Je te rejoins dans quelques jours au Japon, à Tomoeda. Yue et Ruby Moon ne... Pourront pas m'accompagner.  
-Co... Pourquoi?  
-Ils ont été détruit dans une bataille. Un assaut qu'a menée cette créature.  
-Sa puissance est telle?  
-Son aura fait bien du remue-ménage. Tu peux chercher par toi même...  
-D'accord... Au fait, quand arrives-tu?  
-Ça, par contre, c'est une surprise Sakura-chan.  
-Ah d'accord... À bientôt alors!  
-À bientôt Sakura-chan.

La japonaise de 15 ans raccrocha et posa ses yeux sur Tomoyo. Elle hésita, puis se lança.  
-Eriol va venir. Selon lui, une très grande menace plane sur le monde. Un créature d'une puissance hors du commun. Elle serait plus forte que moi... Ruby Moon et Yue sont mort en affrontant ses sbires. C'est mon frère qui sera déçu...

- GÉNIAL! La chasseuse de cartes va reprendre du service! JE TE FERAI DE NOUVEAUX COSTUMES ET CE SERA TOI QUI LES PORTERA! MES PRIÈRE SONT EXAUCÉES, JE SUIS AU SEPTIÈME CIEL!

Sakura rougit brusquement, gênée que son amie hurle ça à pleins poumons dans l'école. Enfin... C'était Tomoyo quand même.


	2. Chapter 3 et Fin

Shay-Lun... Li

_Il fait nuit et je rêve. J'ai mal. Encore. Pourtant, un mois avait passé depuis le départ de Shaolan. Un mois. Un frisson me cours l'échine. Je revois ce que j'ai considéré comme une trahison... Et je comprend. Que tout est MA faute. Qu'il est tellement mieux que moi... Que je l'aime... Plus que tout au monde. J'ai froid. J'ai mal. Je suis... Seule. Sans lui, je suis une ombre. Errante. Je m'éveille en sursaut. En hurlant le nom de celui qui, jamais, ne sera mien._

- SHAOLAN!  
Les larmes coulaient toujours à flot. Je ne m'en lassais pas, considérant chaque perle salée comme une offrande à son courage. Ce courage qu'il avait de l'avoir attendue. Incapable de rester seule plus longtemps dans sa maison froide, elle dévala l'escalier, enfila son manteau et sortit dehors. Elle courait à en perdre l'haleine, cherchant juste à faire taire sa douleur. C'est exténuée qu'elle arriva devant le parc où Shaolan lui avait déclaré son amour. Sakura frissonna et tomba à genou. Au même instant, une boule de feu jaillit du néant et fonça vers elle. La jeune maîtresse des cartes la regarda sans ciller, n'ayant plus crainte de la mort. Elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Une voix la fit sursauter.

- Shuê!(Eau)  
La jeune fille cligna des yeux quand un gigantesque torrent d'eau jaillit du haut d'une muraille voisine et engloutit la boule de feu. Elle reconnut dans la source du pouvoir, une partie de l'énergie de son amour. Sakura se redressa et se tourna lentement vers la source de l'attaque aquatique. Elle resta bouche bée. Comment? Sakura pinça les lèvres. C'était simplement... Impossible.

- Shaolan-Kun?  
Murmura-t-elle d'un ton tremblant. Elle leva les yeux et les plissa pour mieux voir, mais la pénombre était maintenant totale. Elle vit la silhouette sauter de la muraille à la manière du Li et son coeur s'emballa. Elle le vit s'avancer, sa démarche presque copiée sur celle de l'élu de son coeur. Étourdie, elle accourut et s'arrêta net. Gênée. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur et recula d'un pas. Ce dernier rétorqua :

«Veuillez me pardonner, je vous est donné de faux espoirs... Je suis Shay-Lun Li.»  
Sakura baissa la tête et soupira. Elle aurait dût ce douter qu'elle se faisait des idées... Puis, elle sursauta. Avait-elle bien entendu _Li_? Elle pinça les lèvres et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux du dénommé Shay-Lun.

-Sakura Kinomoto. Je... Vous avez dit Shay-Lun _Li_?  
-Il me semble que oui, Kinomoto-san...  
-Vous... Vous êtes son frère n'est-ce pas?  
-Je me dois de le confirmer, malgré la rivalité qui nous sépare.  
Sakura baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi les Li lui avaient-ils envoyés le frère de Shaolan plutôt que le Li auquel elle tenait tant? La japonaise ouvrit les yeux et quand elle parla, sa voix était remplie de reproches.  
-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas envoyé Shaolan?, siffla-t-elle d'un ton hargneux.  
-Parce que je suis plus fort que lui et que la menace qui plane sur la magie ne laisse pas le temps aux bêtises de mon frère.

Sakura parut scandalisée. Elle fit un bond en arrière, la colère se lisant dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Quand elle reprit la parole, son ton était acerbe et flamboyant.  
- Aux _bêtises_ de votre frère? Si vous croyez que l'amour est une perte de temps, c'est votre problème! Baka! Libération, Jump, Dash!

Sakura planta le Li là et disparut, sautant de toit en toit. Elle rentra chez elle et ne mit pas de temps à s'endormir. Comme d'habitude, Shaolan fut inclut dans son rêve et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Après un déjeuner rapide, elle fila en classe, comme par miracle, en retard... Elle eut sa chance habituelle, le professeur n'étant pas arrivé. Elle s'assied à sa place et commença à ranger ses affaires. Tomoyo vint la voir et elles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Remarquant qu'un détail clochait, Sakura se redressa et scruta la classe des yeux.

-Eriol n'est pas là?, demanda-t-elle après.  
-Je ne sais pas... Il n'arrive jamais en retard pourtant.  
Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et le jeune anglais -si l'on peut dire jeune- les rejoignit. Il ouvrait à peine la bouche pour leur parler, que la porte qu'il venait à peine de refermer s'ouvrit. Le silence se fit par miracle et tous regagnèrent leur place. Mais la porte laissa entrer une troisième personne... Un nom fut murmuré sur toutes les lèvres : Shaolan. Mais, Sakura le savait, ils se trompaient... Complètement. Elle foudroya le nouveau venu du regard et quand leur enseignant inscrit son nom au tableau, Tomoyo se pencha vers la meilleure amie.  
«Shay-Lun... Li?»

Pour un Coup de Feu

«Tiens, voilà Li.»  
Siffla Sakura en se détournant de Shay-Lun qui s'approchait. Tomoyo se plaça devant elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle planta son regard dans celui de son amie et resta silencieuse. La maîtresse des cartes soutint le regard de Tomoyo sans broncher. Ses iris verts brillaient de colère. La japonaise aux yeux noisette dut bien le remarquer.

Shay-Lun les rejoignit et posa son regard noisette sur Sakura qui ne lui accorda qu'un instant avant de se retourner. Celle-ci tournait obstinément le dos, les yeux flamboyants. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour s'excuser de la soirée d'hier et le tranchant de la main de la japonaise aux yeux verts brilla un court instant au soleil avant de s'abattre dans les côtes du Li. Lui coupant le souffle.

«Ressaisis-toi Sakura! Haïr les personnes que Li-san a détesté ne le fera pas revenir!»  
Comme Tomoyo si attendait, elle eut droit à un dégagement de Sakura et un regard brillant d'une peine intense.

-LI-SAN?!  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu continue de t'abaisser à l'appeler Shaolan et Kun!  
-JE NE M'ABAISSE PAS!!  
Cette fois, Sakura avait hurlée. Sa fureur et ses émotions prenant le dessus, la foudre et la pluie s'abattit sur l'école. Tomoyo et Eriol restèrent immobiles et la maîtresse des cartes poussa un cri de rage. Elle tendit la main et délencha le vent avant de s'éloigner, tremblante de colère.

«Non, moi je sais... Je sais que si j'appelle encore Li SHAOLAN et KUN, c'est pour m'obliger à penser à lui parce que... Parce qu'il ne lui ressemble que trop. Physiquement et... Certainement mentalement. Je ne veux pas de lui... Je l'aime encore!», soupira Sakura et s'adossant au tronc d'un cerisier. Il y eut une explosion de lumière et Hope apparut devant la jeune japonaise. Sakura la saisit et resta attentive pour recevoir le message... Et penser à cette dernière carte du jeu de Clow. Sans doute la dernière chose qu'elle est faite d'intense avec Shaolan...

«Gardez espoir, tout peut encore s'arranger. Tout ira bien...»  
Lui murmura la carte. Sakura eut un bien faible sourire et serra la carte contre son coeur.  
«Je n'en crois rien Hope... Parce que j'ai honte. J'ai honte d'avoir eut le coup de foudre pour un coup de feu.»

Fin ^^

Radine XD

Mais cette fanfiction est une préquelle à Si j'avais su(qui sera un fanfic beaucoup plus long).


End file.
